Romeo and Duel Monsters
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: Yugioh, GX, and 5D's come together for a magnicifent production of Romeo and Juliet! FemJaden, JoeyxOC, YamixOC, RyouxOC, JessexOC, YuseixOC, other random pairings. rated T for slight swearing.
1. Character List

**This is just a character list for the whole story because I don't really say the exact characters and there are way too many to write in an actual chapter. **

CAPULET

Juliet—Jaden Yuki (as a girl)

Capulet—Atticus Rhodes

Lady Capulet—Teá Gardner

Nurse—Akiza (Aki)

Tybalt—Yami Bakura

Petruchio—Ryou Bakura

Sampson—Nervin

Gregory—Tank

Peter—Blitz

MONTAGUE

Romeo—Jesse Anderson

Montague—Zane Truesdale

Lady Montague—Alexis Rhodes

Benvolio—Duke Devlin

Abram—Malik Ishtar

Balthasar—Yugi Motou

RANDOM

Escalus—Yami Yugi

Paris—Chazz Princeton

Mercutio—Joey Wheeler

Friar Lawrence—Yusei Fudo

Friar John—Jack Atlas

Apothecary—Tristan Taylor

EXTRAS

Servingmen, citizens, musicians, watchmen, attendants, maskers, torchbearers, gentlemen, gentlewomen—Syrus Truesdale, Jasmine, Mindy, Tyranno Hassleberry, Blair, Seto Kaiba, Marik

MORE RANDOM

Boy with drum—Rally

Paris' page—Luna

Tybalt's page—Leo


	2. Getting Started

**First chapter, yeah!!!! Anyway, as you saw from the character list, this story involves characters from all three versions of Yu-Gi-Oh! I'll try to make the dialogue as modern and as easy to understand as I can with some extra stuff mixed in. Who knows? You might see a duel monster or two in here. *grin***

"Everybody please be quiet and sit down!!"

2 girls, one brunette, one slightly red-headed, stood on the stage of the amphitheater in Domino City. Members of Yu-Gi-Oh! and its shows filled up the first 4½ rows of seats, staring up at the two girls talking. "Thank you," the brunette said, looking through the papers in her hand. "Chris."

"I told you not to call me that," Christina, the red-head, hissed at Emilee, the brunette. Scowling at the teasing grin Emilee gave her, Christina turned her attention to the people sitting in front of them. "Alright," she said, loud enough that those in the back could hear her, "thanks for coming. You all know your roles and we need a dress rehearsal before the festival."

"Why are we doing this again?" Seto Kaiba asked, looking utterly bored.

"Because we told you," Emilee replied. "All of you need to get your costumes on and we need to get started. Hopefully, you memorized your lines and the revisions we made."

"Let's go, people!" Christina exclaimed, clapping her hands.

As everyone stood up, Emilee nodded at the few people at the back. "Remember, this will need to be perfect, oh, and you will have a few people watching you tonight."

"Who?" Jaden asked, her brown and orange hair held back with a rubber band.

"You don't need to know," Christina replied, pulling her backstage. "Let's get started."

**Yay!!! My first official chapter!!! Review and tell me what you think!!!!**


	3. Act 1, Scene i

**Again, I'm trying to modernize and paraphrase this the best I can, so if it doesn't make sense, message me and I'll explain the best I can. Remember, their personalities may show sometimes!**

*Backstage*

"We all ready?" Emilee asked, weaving in and out of people. She turned a corner and saw Christina in a major lip-lock with Yami. "Really?" the brunette asked, the two breaking up. "You're gonna make out now?"

"You ruined my fun," Christina pouted, Yami blushing slightly as he walked to the rest of the cast.

"Kinda my job," Emilee smirked, walking by the curtain. "Come on, let's go."  
*On stage*

Nervin and Tank walked onstage in red and white robes to symbolize the Capulet house, swords buckled at their waists. "Gregory, I swear we will not be humiliated patiently," Sampson/Nervin said.

"Otherwise, we'd always be humiliated," Gregory/Tank added. "If we're not humiliated, we draw away from the noose."

"I only strike if provoked," Sampson/Nervin said, one hand on his sword. "And only a Montague dog can provoke me so."

"They provoke and we stand or we run away," Gregory/Tank continued.

"We shove aside any dog of Montague, the weak ones first."

"True and women, being weaker, will be shoved aside first. The men taken and all others shoved aside."

Gregory/Tank grinned slightly and placed a hand on his companion's shoulder. "This fight is between our masters and men, no women," he said.

"Same thing," Sampson/Nervin defended. "When I'm done with the men, I'll be humane and kill the women."

"Kill them?"

"Yes, take whatever meaning of it you will."

"Well, I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am! They'll feel it as long as I stand and I am pretty young."

"Well, you're not a fish, thank goodness. If you were, you'd be one of poor quality." He laughed and ducked to avoid a punch from Sampson/Nervin. "Wait," he said, stopping. "Draw your sword. A dog of Montague is here."  
*Backstage*

"Does this make any sense?" Jaden asked Jesse from behind a curtain.

"A little," the blunette replied, pulling the curtain back slightly. "Basically the Capulets, you, and the Montagues, me, are fighting each other." Jaden nodded, still a little confused, but looked back to the stage as Malik walked onstage in a dark gold outfit.  
*On stage*

"We have swords, what do we do?" Sampson/Nervin asked.

"Run away?" Gregory/Tank suggested, getting a punch to the shoulder.

"Let's let them start," Sampson/Nervin said, grinning slyly.

"Got an idea," Gregory/Tank said, his grin matching his companion's. Abram/Malik stopped short as Gregory/Tank bit his thumb in his general direction.

"Did you just do what I thought you did?" Abram/Malik asked, offended by the gesture.

"Maybe, maybe not," Gregory/Tank replied, shrugging. "What're you gonna do about it?"

Abram/Malik drew the sword buckled at his waist and pointed it at the two Capulets. "Do you fight?" he asked.

Gregory/Tank noticed Benvolio/Duke in elaborate red clothes walking closer and elbowed Sampson/Nervin. "Say yes," he hissed. "Here comes a Montague."

"I do," Sampson/Nervin said quickly. "Gregory, remember the slashing blow."

"Wait!" Benvolio/Duke exclaimed, joining Abram/Malik as he drew his sword. "You don't know what you're doing!"

Tybalt/Bakura in simple green clothes walked up to the two Capulets and drew his sword. "Cowardly servants," he spat. "Face your death, Benvolio."

"I-I only want peace," Benvolio/Duke stuttered nervously.

"Peace, a useless word," Tybalt/Bakura mocked, grinning with slight evil. "I hate the word, you, and all Montagues!" He struck out at Benvolio/Duke, Sampson/Nervin, Greogry/Tank, and Abram/Malik also getting involved.

Citizen/Hassleberry and Citizen/Marik crowded near the fight in dirty ragged clothes, long-bladed weapons in their hands. "Down with the Capulets! Down with the Montagues!" they chanted repeatedly.

Capulet/Atticus and Lady Capulet/Tea walked onstage to see the fight. "This noise," Capulet/Atticus pondered. "Bring me my sword, woman!"

"Sword?" Lady Capulet/Tea repeated, raising an eyebrow. "What you need is a crutch."

"Montague/Zane and Lady Montague/Alexis walked in to see Capulet and his wife arguing. "My sword," Capulet/Atticus pleaded. "Come on, that old geezer Montague has his."

"That's it," Montague/Zane growled, taking a step toward Capulet/Atticus.

"You will not fight," Lady Montague/Alexis, taking ahold of his arm.

The fighting ceased as Prince Escalus/Yami walked onstage, his dark purple robes making him look like the Dark Magician. "Reckless fighters," he said, holding up a hand. "You who use swordplay as entertainment. You beasts! Put your weapons on the ground and hear my words of anger. Capulet and Montague have three times disturbed the peace. If you disturb the peace again, your lives are mine. Mind crushes are very unpleasant. Capulet, come with me and Montague, come later. We shall discuss this like men." And with that, everyone but Montague/Zane, Lady Montague/Alexis, and Benvolio/Duke left the stage.

"Who started this?" Montague/Zane asked, sheathing his sword.

"I'm not really sure," Benvolio/Duke admitted. "I tried to break it up."

"Benvolio, do you know where Romeo is?" Lady Montague/Alexis asked.

"I saw him this morning by the city edge but he ran away from me," Benvolio/Duke replied.

"He's been seen there a lot," Montague/Zane pondered, crossing his arms.

"Cause/" Benvolio/Duke asked, shifting uncomfortably as Montague/Zane shook his head. "Have you asked him?"

"I have tried," the elder Montague replied. A young boy dressed in the blue and silver of the Montague house walked onstage, his hands in his pockets. "There he is. Benvolio, please talk to him." As Romeo/Jesse walked closer, Montague/Zane and Lady Montague/Alexis walked offstage.

"Sup, cousin," Benvolio/Duke grinned. "Where've you been? It's nine in the morning."

"Thinking about love," Romeo/Jesse sighed.

"Out of love?" Benvolio/Duke asked, seeing Romeo/Jesse's nod.

"Without love, I am nothing," Romeo/Jesse said, still walking. "The love I feel gives no love back and—Why are you laughing?"

"Sorry, cousin," Benvolio/Duke apologized, wiping a tear from his eye. "Continue."

"With not love, my grief grows more and more," Romeo/Jesse continued. "It's too much. See ya later."

"Hang on!" Benvolio/Duke called, catching up with his cousin. "I'll go with you."

"I have lost myself," Romeo/Jesse said, bowing his head. "I am not loved back. She cannot be won over by my affections."

"Who is she?" Benvolio/Duke asked.

"I could spend forever dwelling on her beauty," Romeo/Jesse continued, ignoring Benvolio/Duke's question. "Rosaline."

"I'll teach you to forget," Benvolio/Duke said, leading Romeo/Jesse off the stage.  
*Backstage*

"Nice job," Emilee said, grinning as she hugged her clipboard to her chest. "Liked the mind crush thing."

"Let's get to the next scene!" Christina announced. "Places, people!"


	4. Act 1, Scene ii

**Again, any questions and I'll try to explain the best I can.**

*Backstage*

"We all ready?" Emilee asked, moving a strand of Joey's hair out of his eyes. "No one playing tonsil hockey?" She glared at Christina who grinned sheepishly. "Let's go."  
*Onstage*

Capulet/Atticus, Paris/Chazz, and a servingman/Syrus walked out onstage, the servingman/Syrus trailing behind Capulet/Atticus. "Montague is to keep the peace with me," Capulet/Atticus explained, sounding a bit disappointed.

"My lord," Paris/Chazz interrupted. "What do you think of my proposal?"

"You're kidding right?" Capulet/Atticus asked. "She's not even 14!"  
*Backstage*

"His personality's showing," Chrsitina whispered.

"It's fine," Emilee replied, a needle in her mouth as she fixed a hole in Jaden's dress.  
*On stage*

"Younger girls are already mothers," Paris/Chazz pursued.

"She's my only child, though!" Capulet/Atticus whined, a little childishly. "Tell you what. Win her heart at my party tonight and she is yours." He turned to the servingman/Syrus and handed him a rolled up piece of paper. "Find these people and invite them to my party." Capulet/Atticus nodded at Paris/Chazz and the two left, the servingman/Syrus standing nervously in the street.

"Oh, no," the servingman/Syrus muttered, seeing Benvolio/Duke and Romeo/Jesse walked closer. "I can't read."

"Come on, cousin, forget Rosaline," Benvolio/Duke said, then noticed Romeo/Jesse's expression. "Why, Romeo, are you mad?"

"Not mad," Romeo/Jesse sighed, "but restrained from my love."

"Um, excuse me, but do you know how to read?"

The two Montagues looked behind them at the servingman/Syrus standing behind them. "If I know the letters and language," Romeo/Jesse replied, the servingman/Syrus's face falling.

"Well, thanks, anyway." He turned to leave when Romeo/Jesse took the list from his hands.

"I can read," he said, unfolding the paper. "Signior Martino and his wife and daughters, County Anselme and his beauteous sisters, the lady widow of Vitruvio, Signior Placentio and his lovely nieces, Mercutio and his brother Valentine, mine Uncle Capulet, his wife and daughters, my fair nieces Rosaline and Livia, Signior Valentino and his cousin Tybalt, Lucio and the lively Helena."

"Thank you, sir," the servingman/Syrus said, bowing. "And if you're not a Montague, I invite you to the Capulet house tonight for a drink. Thanks, again." He left as Benvolio/Duke and Romeo/Jesse started walking again.

"So, Rosaline'll be at the Capulet's tonight," Benvolio/Duke said, his hands in his pockets. "You goin'?"

"I'll go, but only to see my love," Romeo/Jesse replied as the two left the stage.  
*Backstage*

"Nice job, people!" Christine exclaimed happily as Emilee grabbed Joey's arm and sat him down in a chair. "What are you doing?"

"Having fun and doing his hair," the brunette replied, shaking up a silver can. "Keep going."

"Jaden, did she fix your dress?" Christina asked.

"Good as new," Jaden replied happily, her hair now hanging loose over her shoulders.

"Then let's go on with the next scene," Emilee said, Joey holding a cloth over his nose and mouth as she sprayed what was in the can over his hair. "Aki, your dress fit fine?"

"Of course," Aki replied, readjusting the bottom edge of her skirt.

"Then let's get started," Christina grinned.


	5. Act 1, Scene iii

**Okay, this chapter is short since a couple scenes are short, so the backstage scenes are about as long as the actual scene. Oh, well. Enjoy!!**

*Backstage*

"Will you be done anytime soon?" Christina asked, watching Emilee out of the corner of her eye.

"Course, just get on to the next scene," the brunette replied, her fingers running through Joey's hair that now had a silvery sheen to it.  
*On stage*

Lady Capulet/Tea walked onstage sighing, Nurse/Aki trailing close behind her. "Nurse, have you seen Juliet?" she asked.

"Just a second," Nurse/Aki replied. "Juliet! Juliet, your mother calls!"

"Yes, mother," Juliet/Jaden said, walking up in a red and white floor-length dress.

"It's about your age," Lady Capulet/Tea said. "Nurse."

"Well, Susan married at her age," Nurse/Aki said. "Why not Juliet?"

"Enough!" Lady Capulet/Tea exclaimed, holding up her hands.

"Still, why not Juliet?" Nurse/Aki asked again.

Lady Capulet/Tea sighed and turned to her daughter. "What do you think of marriage, Juliet?" she asked.

"I can only dream," Juliet/Jaden replied honestly.

"Well, think of it now," Lady Capulet/Tea said. "Younger than you are already mothers. And now Paris seeks your hand in marriage."

"Such a man," Nurse/Aki said, swooning.  
*Backstage*

"She totally hates us right now for that line," Christina muttered, Emilee nodding in agreement.  
*On stage*

"So could you love this man?" Lady Capulet/Tea asked.

"Maybe," Juliet/Jaden replied, a light pink dusting her cheeks.

"Madam," a servingman/Seto said, walking up to Lady Capulet/Tea, "the guests are here."

"Juliet, think about Paris," she said, following the servingman/Seto offstage.

"Go, girl," Nurse/Aki said. "Seek happy nights to happy days." Juliet/Jaden smiled and the two walked offstage.  
*Backstage*

"Didn't that look good, Em?" Christina asked, frowning when she got no answer. "Emilee?" She turned around and started glaring. The brunette in question was straddling Joey's waist in the chair, kissing him with barely a breath to spare. "Emilee!"

Emilee turned her head to look at Christina, blinking. "Come here," she ordered, pointing next to her. The brunette stood up and walked over to the redhead, a streak of the silver hairspray she'd used on Joey's hair across her cheek. "Sit." She grinned slightly as Emilee sat down cross-legged, patting the top of her head. "Good girl." Emilee whimpered slightly and looked over at Joey. Christina rolled her eyes and put the brunette's clipboard in front of her face. "Get started." She turned her attention to the cast as Emilee started writing. "Scene 4!"


End file.
